Choice Of Zombies
by Echojayden
Summary: The world has gone to hell. The dead have risen, and only you can stop it. You and a bunch of other survivors band together to ultimately survive the Apocalypse. But the choices are up to you. Can you survive? Rated M for violence and gore


Days since outbreak: 94

A brief moment passes as the two of you share uneasy glances.

"He's dead," You say quietly, not daring to say anything else.

Cindy looks at you with shock. Then a fire of anger rises into her eyes.

"And how exactly did he die,"

You look at your best friend, Jake, as he shifts uncomfortably.

"A zombie. We were scavenging in one of the grocery stores which are in town and..."

Your mind flashes to those moments where the zombie came out of nowhere, and bit down into Ben. You remember taking your service revolver and Squizzing the trigger.

You remember the zombie falling to the ground, blood pouring from its wound.

Then the realization that Ben was slowly dying, and would change into the undead at any moment. So they did what they had too.

You had raised the gun, aiming at Ben who gurgled through the blood which was pouring from his neck and into his mouth. And the flash of light as you fired your gun, ending Ben's life.

Cindy looks at you. She looks at you with welled up tears. Then leaves the room in a hurry. But everyone still heard her quiet sobs.

Everyone looks at you. Some with relief, some with hate and some with confusion. But at some point it was too much.

So you leave the room as well.

Your mind races and is elsewhere when Hannah walks up to you.

"You alright?" She asks. You look at her and even with the conversation which just happened a minute ago she looks at you with kindness.

"Yeah, fine."

"Really? After what just happened I don't know what I would feel."

"And what just happened Hannah?" You ask angrily. "I really don't care what the others think of me but I know we just lost another person today. The group's losing hope and I don't know what to do."

You walk across the room and sit yourself down, spinning your revolvers chamber. Hannah follows.

"It's not your job to keep everyone intact you know." Hannah says, sitting across from you.

"Then whose is it. Our leader, our REAL leader just died today Hannah. Without Ben, were lost."

"Were not lost Nathan. We, the whole group is still together. And it's going to stay like that."

Hannah reaches for your hand and hold it gently. You look up to her and smile.

Someone stumbles into the room with a rather loud making you and Hannah jump in your seats.

"Zombies...outside…close."

You share a glance with Hannah then stand up, placing the revolver in the waistband of your pants.

"Let's go."

You make your way up to the roof and see Jake and Jason there.

"What is it?" You ask. Jake points towards the main street and you see dozens of zombies shambling towards there fort.

When the group had arrived the fort was really just a Church.

It was a mighty church, made of brick and stone but had many windows and back entrances to seal up. They also fortified the gate in front. They mostly paid more attention to the gate since if they went down there whole fort was exposed.

"What if they get through?" Jason asked worryingly. Jason is the same height as you, just like Jake, and has brown, shaggy hair. He also has blue sparkling eyes which would have one the favour of many women in the past. Before the whole world went to hell. But you already know that he isn't the most charismatic person in the group and he mostly stayed away from missions which involved any danger at all. And in this world that's every mission.

But when the group started to discuss his determination to the group he said he would take watch most of the time.

He probably thought it would be easy, with no danger at all. Who could think sitting on a chair all day and getting a tan was hard.

Until now.

"They won't get through, Jason," You say. "We will make sure."

Jason relaxes a bit but he was still agitated.

"Now what?" Frank, the person who warned you about this, asked. Frank was a good guy, with jet black hair and a good looking face. He didn't cause trouble much, joining most missions to town and took watch at times. But his life before the outbreak is shrouded in mystery. But no one asks him about it, seeing it might bring up something.

"You guys got any ideas?" You ask, watching as the zombies push and pull at the gate.

"Maybe we should just leave," Jason says quickly. "And find some other place to call home."

'Are you kidding me, that's suicide! We should stay here and defend the Church."

"That's suicide as well! Do you think we can stand up against that many zombies?" Jason argued, pointing at the gate.

"Well?" Frank asks, looking at you, inclining his head.

You think thoughtfully.

"We should ask the rest of the group," You say.

"But by that time the zombies will have already destroyed the gate." Jason pointed out.

"That's not going to happen. Jason, stay here and yell out if anything changes, okay?"

"Fine." Jason says dully and keeps his rifle tight to his chest.

"Let's go." You say, motioning to Jake and Frank. You head downstairs into the kitchen, rounding up everyone. Most of the group arrive. You, Jake, Frank, Hannah, Chloe (a tough red head with tattoos all over her arms and a mean face) and Lily. Lily was a beautiful girl with bright, blonde hair, cool dark eyes and a tan which never went away. Jason had admitted to you that he has a crush on her. But you promised not to tell anyone.

The only person left who wasn't there was Cindy.

"What's taking her so long?" Chloe asked, annoyed.

"She's probably in her room, should I go..." Hannah said, approaching the stair case. Upon arrival the group had found bedrooms the priests and bishops would have stayed in.

"That's not necessary. We should vote now, before it's too late." You say.

"Finally!" Chloe exasperates. "Let's vote."

After a brief discussion around the group you decide what to do.

Author's notes:

Now here's the choice! Everyone who's reading will be able to vote on what to do!

Vote (A) To leave the church and find somewhere else to stay

Vote (B) Stay and defend the church from the zombies

Either of these choices will save or kill the survivors and change the storyline.

Voting end's October 31st so please vote before then. But I will extend the voting time if it's a draw.


End file.
